Electronic communication is often transmitted in the form of emails to recipients via various networks and devices. Computer systems are coupled to one or more networks such as the Internet or an Intranet and receive emails on a periodic basis. Wireless devices such as personal digital assistance (PDAs) and wireless phones may also receive emails via wireless networks which may be coupled to the Internet or an Intranet.
Such devices receiving emails may be vulnerable to email borne viruses that may be received by users. For example, a user may open an email having the virus allowing the virus to damage the user's system, device, files, etc. Current defenses against such virus's include system administrators warning users of the virus (i.e. via email, voicemail, etc.) with hopes that a user does not open the email having the virus. Other solutions include rapidly developing and distributing an anti-virus program to detect the virus open receipt.